Saint John Fire Department (New Brunswick)
Apparatus roster Shop number in brackets. Fire Station No. 1 - 45 Leinster St. Built 1976 :Engine 1 (22-97) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1500/700/100F) (SN#SE 1811) :Ladder Tower 1 (41) - 2008 E-One Bronto (1050/300/114' tower) :Special Operations - 2006 GMC C5500 / Debway :Hazmat 1 (91) - 1990 Peterbilt / Patstones Fire Station No. 2 - 842 Loch Lomond Rd. Built 1979 :Engine 2 (26) - 2001 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1500/1200) :Tanker 2 (52) - 2001 Freightliner FL80/ Metalfab (420/1500) Fire Station No. 4 - 36 Courtenay Ave. Built 1963 :Rescue 4 (31) ' - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1250/425/25F) :'Spare Engine 4 (25) - '1996 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1500/1000/100F)' :Tanker 8 - ex Tanker 7 :EMO Command Trailer :Rescue 4 is former Rescue 5 - relocated to Station 4 after budget cuts eliminated Engine Company 4, Feb 14, 2012. Fire Station No. 5 - 35 Adelaide St. :Quint 5 (43) - 2003 E-One (1500/500/75') (SN#127154 / SE 3142) :Engine 11 '(24) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Metalfab (1050/500) :'Fire 3 - 2010 Dodge? On duty district chief :Decon Trailer : Fire Station No. 6 - 286 King St. West :Engine 6 (27) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/800/20F) Fire Station No. 7 - 41 Manchester Ave. :Engine 7 (20) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1500/1200) :Ladder 7 - 1997 HME / Rosenbauer/RK (-/-/109') (ex-Anderson Township Fire and Rescue) (purchased 2011) :Tanker 7 - 2008 International / E-One Fire Station No. 8 - 600 Millidge Ave. Built 1963 :Engine 8 (28) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/800) :Engine 9 (Reserve) - Spartan / Southern Coach (1250/750) (ex-Orange County Fire Rescue (Florida)) :Engine 10 (21) (Reserve) - 1993 Freightliner FLL / Metalfab (1050/500/100B)- Former Engine 1, Engine 6 :Forestry Unit '(85) - 2011 Ford F550 / Metalfab brush tender (CAFS/250) :'Air Supply Unit (87) - 2002 Ford F Super Duty / Metalfab light rescue (bottles only, no cascade, staffed as needed) Assignment unknown : : Retired apparatus :(45-93) - 1993 Duplex / Simon-LTI/Phoenix (1250/250/110') (SN#88-01-466-188) - Former Ladder 5, Ladder 7 (Was available for sale at auction, not certified for firefighting) :1992 Freightliner FLL / Metalfab pump (625/1200) (Sold to Ingonish Beach Volunteer Fire Department.) :(85) - 1989 GMC K3500/ Metalfab mini-pump (325/200) (Sold by tender Dec 2011) :1988 KME / Simon-LTI (-/-/100' tower) (sold in auction 2008) :1988 White Xpeditor / Phoenix pump (1050/2000) (Former Engine 8 damaged in rollover accident, sold) :1988 White Xpeditor / Phoenix pump (1050/2000) (traded in to Techno Feu, used as a loaner Pumper) :1986 GMC / FD Shops brush unit (-/200) :1985 International CO1950B / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (sold 2006) :1984 Duplex / Simon-LTI aerial (-/-/105') (ex-DeKalb County Fire Department). (Sold to Oromocto Fire Department.) :1981 White Xpeditor 2 / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (sold in Auction 2006) :1980 Scot / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (Cut up & Scrapped by local junkyard) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pump (625/1850) (Cut up & scrapped by local junkyard) :1978 Scot C1FD / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) (Truck refurbished, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Intermunicipal Deux-Montagnes / Sainte-Marthe-sur-le-Lac :1976 White / Thibault pump (1050/500) (sold in 1995, sits in lot of construction company) :1975 Mack CF685FAP1886 / Thibault/Baker Aerialscope tower (-/-/75' midship) (Cut up & scrapped by local junkyard) :1974 GMC / King tanker (325/1200) :1971 King-Seagrave custom pump (1050/500) :1970 GMC / King tanker :1969 King-Seagrave custom pump (1050/500) :1965 Lafrance 910-PNO pump (840/?) :1964 King-Seagrave KS 800-KB pump (840/?) :1962 Lafrance 9-100-ANO aerial (-/-/100' midship) (retired after aerial malfunction in 80's) :1960 Lafrance 912-PLO pump (840/?) :1956 Lafrance 710-PJOH pump (840/?) :1954 FWD / FD-built tanker (-/2300) (Originally an 840/300 pump. Sold to Grand Manan Fire Department.) :1949 Lafrance 712-PEC pump (1050/?) Category:Saint John County Category:Departments operating E-One apparatus